Trinity Blood
by Lovely Lavender Rose
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are vampires at the same time they are brother but Sonic can't remember that. They will face so many troubles. I put Silver in. Sonamy and Shadtikal. RR
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story I hope to everyone who reads will like it, its sad story but I'll make it to better on the later chapters.

So I hope everyone will like it and imagine Sonic, Amy and the other characters as human.

I don't own anyone of Sonic Team characters.

_**Title: Trinity Blood**_

_**Chapter one: Vampire.**_

It's a sunny day, the sun shining, no clouds in the blue sky and the birds singing. . A cheerful girl was walking in the street, and she was singing quietly to herself. Then she went to her apartment.

"Ah what a lovely day," she said happily.

She then throws herself on the bed and thinks of what to wear in this party that Rouge is going to have tonight with her and her friends and will she look beautiful for Sonic tonight? She was asking herself this question so many times. Then she decided to go out for a walk on the beach.

_**"On the beach"**_

On the beach she was walking and saw her friends Tails and Cream walking hand in hand but when they saw Amy they get their hands away from each others and blushed.

"Hello there you two," Amy started smiling at them.

"Oh..ah…hello Amy," Tails replied still a bit blushing.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" she asked them still smiling.

"We were just walking," Cream answered blushing too.

"Oh the two cute couples are walking together this time," Amy closed her eyes and said also smiling.

Tails looks up at Amy smiling too "Yes it's a lovely so I asked my girlfriend to go out on walk with me,"

"That's great Tails!"

Cream's face turned into red and she looked down.

"I better leave you two alone now," Amy walked away.

Tails looked at Cream smiling and then kissed her on her red cheek. Cream looked at him smiling back and hugged him.

Amy walked back to her apartment, opened the front door and the closed the door behind her and she sat down on the couch still thinking of what to wear.

**_"With Sonic and Shadow and others at seven o'clock"_**

Sonic was lying on the sofa sleeping and Knuckles looking at the cards while Shadow watching T.V.

"Hey Sonic wake up," Knuckles said loudly at him.

Sonic slowly starts to wake up. "What?"

"You are not going to sleep all day we have to get ready for the party," Shadow answered.

Sonic sat up yawning. "I'll go take a shower then," he stood up and walked to his room and took a shower.

"I hope he stops that silly acting in front of Amy," Shadow hoped.

"I hope too," Knuckles hoped too.

After the shower Sonic dry himself and thinks of what to wear, he then decide to wear a white shirt, black jacket and black pants. And he then brushed his hair and got ready for the party, then walked out his bedroom and found Shadow and Knuckles waiting. He smiled at them and they walked their home going to the place where Rouge is making the party.

_**"With Amy"**_

Amy searched for a beautiful dress and Rouge was with her, Rouge got an Idea when she saw Amy throws a black with red colour dress.

"Hey Amy wear this dress it will look so beautiful on you," Rouge picked the dress up and showed it for Amy.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"Okay then,"

Amy takes dress and goes to the bathroom to change. When she comes back Rouge looked with wide eyes at her but then smiled.

"Amy you look so pretty," Rouge said smiling.

Amy giggles. "Thank you,"

"No problem hurry up everyone is waiting,"

Amy's dress has long black ribbons with red lines on them and it's a short dress that shows her knees. After that Amy walked out to the party.

"I hope will like me in this dress," Amy thought.

_**"At the party"**_

Amy looked around and saw Tikal dancing with Shadow and Sonic on the stage singing and playing the guitar, she smiled at seeing him playing the guitar because he's looking so handsome. And Knuckles and Rouge talking together and the same for Tails and Cream. When Sonic turned his head to look at his friend the first one he saw was Amy, he looked at her and Amy looked down blushing.

"Oh Amy's looking so beautiful," Sonic thought.

And then he jumped down from the stage and walked to Amy.

He started with a gentle voice. "Hey Amy…you look so beautiful tonight,"

Amy blushed even more. "Thank you, Sonic,"

Sonic smiled and takes her hand in his and starts dancing with her, she smiled and danced with him too.

_**"After the party"**_

Amy was very tired and couldn't stand up anymore so she said to her friends that she's going to her apartment to rest.

_**"In her apartment"**_

She opened the front door and closed it behind her, she walked to her room and it was darkness but the moonlight was shining in her room. She throws herself on the bed and sighed. But then she felt a soft hand on her back, she opened her eyes in wide and looked to see Sonic sitting on the bed next to her.

"So..Sonic you were in the party a few minutes ago how did you come here?" Amy asked with wide eyes.

"Ssshhh…don't say any word I am a vampire Amy," he answered.

Amy gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"It can't be…no," Amy said a bit scared.

"Amy I will not hurt you…I'll explain to you how I became a vampire," Sonic looked deep into her eyes.

Amy listened to him as he explained to her.

"Yes there so many evil vampires that one can see them only me and Shadow can see them and we keep them away by killing them," Sonic looked down sadly.

Amy looked at him and placed her hands on his cheeks and pressed a small sweet kiss on them. Sonic looked at her smiling now.

"I will never hate you Sonic never," Amy says.

Sonic grabbed Amy and pulled her closer to him and hugs her.

"I love you, Amy," Sonic whispered in her ear.

Amy giggles.

"I love you too, my darling Sonic," Amy whispered back.

A few minutes later, Amy started to fell asleep and Sonic saw that, so he decided to pick Amy up and put her on the bed. When he put her on the bed, he looked at beautiful face.

"Sweet dreams, sweetie," he thought and smiled.

He then walked to the window and opened it, the wind moves his hair to the back and then to same place. He looked at Amy one more time before he leaves; he jumped out to the top of the building and jumped to the top of the other building. And then he saw Shadow running and he jumped down. Shadow looked up smiling and reached his hands out and Sonic was still falling and he also reached out his hands, and they gave each other hi (five). And then Sonic landed down on his feets.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Just checking if there are vampires," Shadow answered.

Sonic looked away.

"I'm afraid that they kidnap Amy or any other girl of our team," Sonic sighed.

Shadow placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry if Amy gets in trouble we are to help her,"

Sonic looked at Shadow smiling.

"Let's go home," Shadow said and started running.

Sonic followed him.

_**"Amy's apartment"**_

Amy was sleeping on the bed; someone appeared next to her bed and smiled evilly as he whispered.

"Too bad he's not here to save you," he whispered.

He then slowly injected Amy with something like the liquid so that Amy can't feel anything of what he is going to do. He pulled out a knife from his pocket and cut Amy's dress on the chest and slowly it started to show her chest and he keeps smiling evilly. He then moved his head closer to hers and kissed her cheek, and then kissed her lips. Amy opened her eyes in wide and pushed him as she puts the blanket around her.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

He looked at her and walked closer to her, Amy stood up and takes steps back until her back pressed against the wall and she found a glass on the table next to her, she takes it and throws it at him. It hurts his arm and he looked at her with anger.

"You'll pay for that but not now next time you will be gone," he says and disappears.

Amy gasped for air and falls on her knees.

"…Sonic…,"she whispered and then walked to her bed and slowly fell asleep.

_**"With Sonic and Shadow"**_

Sonic and Shadow were watching T.V they have their own house. Shadow yawns and Sonic yawns after him.

"Sonic we better go to our bed," Shadow says.

"Yes let's go,"

Shadow switched the lights off in the living room and went to his bed room as he lies down on the bed thinking.

"Sonic still don't remember that I'm his brother," he thought. (Yes I made Sonic Shadow's little brother)

He then slowly starts falling asleep.

Sonic falls asleep when just first lied on the bed.

I hope you just like first chapter R+R.

See you in next chapter.


	2. Shadow in the darkness

Here is the second chapter so please read and review. And thank you for the first reviewer who reviews to me.

I know it's a bit wired but that's the idea of my story.

Age's:

Sonic: fifteen years old.

Shadow: nineteen years old.

Amy: fourteen years old.

Tikal: seventeen years old.

Silver: nineteen years old.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter two: Shadow in the darkness._**

"Next morning"

Sonic was still sleeping, having a dream about him and his lover.

Shadow was in his room awake in his room lying on his bed and thinking about his past.

_**"Flash back"**_

_His mother in the hospital lying there on the bed, and she stars at her husband with worried face._

_"Don't worry everything will be okay, darling," her husband said and holds her hand._

_Outside the room a boy was sitting on chair in the waiting room. His eyes closed and his red with black hair hiding his eyes, looking down sadly and worried about his mother._

_After a while he heard his mother screaming, he stood up and runs to the room and slammed the door open and he looked at his mother. His father turned to around and saw his son._

_"Shadow?" his father was a bit shocked._

_Shadow got more worried and stared at his father "Dad how is my mother?" _

_His mother gave birth of her new baby born, and she closed her eyes breathing and let go of her husband's hand. A baby cry could be heard in the room now. Shadow's father smiled his wife opened her eyes and smiled when she saw the nurse coming to her with the baby in her arms, and then she handed to her._

_"It's a boy," the nurse said smiling._

_Shadow's mother holds her baby in her arms as he cries. "He's looking cute what are we going to name him?" _

_His father smiled warmly and placed his hand on his new baby's hair. "How about Sonic?" _

_His mother giggled "Sweet name so his name is Sonic now,"_

_Shadow's father nodded still smiling._

_"Mother," Shadow called._

_She turned to look at Shadow with anger. "What brings you here?" _

_He looked down and answered her. "I come to see you my father told me that you are going to give birth of my new baby brother," _

_"He is not your brother and you are not my son," she shouted at him "You still didn't forget of what you've done to us and of what you've done to this world,"_

_Shadow looked with wide eyes at her and then looked down. "If that's what you want I'll do it for you and make you happy," he turned around still looking down, his heart broke and tears in his eyes._

_She was still looking at him with anger. Shadow starts walking out the room and he walked away leaving his parent's and his brother alone. The people looked at him with hate and anger looks but he didn't care, and then he reached to a cherry tree and sat down under this cherry tree and looked up at the blue sky._

_"I'll say good bye to ones I loved so much," Shadow whispered._

_He then looked down and closed his eyes after a while he saw the sky full of clouds and it slowly rains until it rains faster. He didn't care if he gets wet or sick. He sat there until the next day, he was awake all night. Next day he opened his eyes drops of rain runs down his cheeks. It's a sunny day and beautiful day, Shadow sighed and stood up and saw some people walking and his parent's too with their baby. When his mother looked around smiling she saw him wet and he sneezed. She gets worried about him and felt guilty at the same time for doing that to him._

_"I'm so wet but I don't care," he sneezed again._

_His parent's walked until Shadow heard his mother screaming. He started running towards her and saw a robot that has his small brother._

_"Leave the baby alone!" Shadow shouted._

_His father tried to hurt the robot but couldn't it was so strong. Shadow jumped and kicked the robot on his head and it let Sonic fall down. His mother gasped but his father came in the time and catches Sonic. Shadow landed on his feet and looked at the robot. Then Shadow sneezed again and the robot shots a gunshot at him and it hurt Shadow's shoulder, all Shadow could do was scream and the robot kicked him in his stomach and he coughed blood._

_"SHADOW!!" his mother shouted._

_Eggman runs away with his robot after he did to Shadow. Shadow lies on the ground his shoulder bleeding, his mother runs to him and knelt down next to him._

She was worried about her son. "Shadow are you okay son?"

_Shadow looked up at her. "Why…ar…are you ca…calling me son?" _

_She looked at him sadly. "Because you are my son,"_

_Shadow turned to look at his bleeding shoulder. "I'…I'm not your son,"_

_Shadow then fainted and didn't know what happened after that._

_**"In the hospital"**_

_Shadow lies on the bed sleeping with bandages around his shoulder. His mother sat down on chair looking at him worried with her baby sleeping in her arms and her husband standing next to her. After a while Shadow slowly started opening his eyes and looked around to see his mother and his father standing there looking at him._

_"Where am I?" Shadow asked._

_His mother smiled and answered. "Don't worry son you are okay now," _

_Shadow looked at his mother. "Mother? Father?" _

_His parent's nodded. Shadow sat up and looked at his baby brother. And his mother placed her baby on her son lap._

_"It's your baby brother," _

_Sonic started to open his green eyes and smiled for the first time at his brother and his parent's._

_"I'll be here with you brother whenever you need me," Shadow whispered._

_**"End flash back"**_

Shadow sighedand the sat up and stood up from the bed and yawn.

"Time for my shower," he says yawning again.

He took a shower and wear jeans and white shirt that have black lines on it. He thenwalked out to see everything is quiet.

"Wired Sonic isn't up yet he used to wake up early," he says and made himself some breakfast.

After that Shadow walked to the living room and watched T.V. He then suddenly heard a wired voice but it was a girl voice.

_"Shadow…"_

Shadow closed his eyes.

_"Who are you?"_

The voice answered.

_"You have to find me…,"_

_"Where?" _

_"Somewhere," _

And the voice wasn't heard again in the living room and Shadow opened his eyes and sighed. Sonic woke up and came to living room.

"Good morning, Shadow," Sonic said.

Shadow turned to look at Sonic smiling, "Good morning, Sonic,"

After Sonic finished his breakfast he and Shadow walked out on walk.

--------------------------------------------------------

What will happen in next chapter? R+R please.

See you in the next chapter.


	3. Do you understand him?

Thank you for reviewing.

And what's with weird?

Well here is chapter three and I hope you will like it.

And I don't know Sonic's real parents I just my put my fan characters and Karnak is my friends fan character but he gave me to use him as a wolf in this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter three: Do you understand him?**_

Sonic and Shadow were walking but to where they don't know. A few minutes later Sonic found Amy and Tikal with Amy's wolf Karnak, they were happily walking as Sonic stopped in front of Amy, Amy didn't know who it was but when she looked up she put a smile and hugged Sonic.

"Sonic!" Amy exclaimed happily holding Sonic tight.

Sonic laughed a bit and hugged her back. "Hey, sweetie,"

Shadow smiled to them and smiled to Tikal too. "Hi there, Tikal,"

"Hello there, Shadow," she replied back smiling too.

"So, Amy, what are doing here?" Sonic asked and let go of her.

"Me and Tikal were just walking in this beautiful morning," Amy answered.

But she then looked down.

"Something bad happened to Amy last night after you leaved Sonic," Tikel looked at Sonic.

Sonic looked with wide eyes. "How did you know that I was with Amy last night?"

Tikal closed her eyes half. "Because I know that you two are vampires,"

"Oh…umm…okay then," Shadow looked away.

Amy kept looking down and Tikal looked at both of them. "Sonic I want to talk to you later,"

Sonic nodded to Tikal. "Amy what happened to you last night?"

Amy looked up at Sonic with scared face. "Someone attacked me last nigh and he says that I will pay for what I did and I didn't know what he meant by that,"

Sonic turned to look at Shadow and Shadow looked at him too and they though the same.

Shadow then, looked at Tikal. "Tikal take back to her apartment and be there with her until we come back,"

Tikal nodded and Sonic gave Amy a sweet kiss on her cheek and told her not to worry about it. Shadow told Karnak to come with them and he runs after.

"Be careful," Amy and Tikal thought and they then walked to Amy's apartment.

_**"Later that night"**_

**_Amy_** and **_Tikal _**were worried about Sonic and Shadow. For the first time Tikal get worry about someone especially Shadow and she blushed of what she thought.

"Tikal are you worried as I am?"

"Yes I'm worried," she answered.

Amy looked at Tika with wide eyes. "This is your first time worrying about someone like that,"

"I'm not worried about Shadow after what he did to this world," Tikal looked at the window.

Amy looked down. "Why can't people understand him? He will be in the darkness when he wants to find the light…he lost himself he can't find the light to his heart,"

Tikal turned her head to look at Amy looking down sadly and she thought _"The light to his heart?"_

_**"With Sonic, Shadow and Karnak"**_

They were facing a great and strong vampire witch made Sonic and Shadow turn into vampires. Their hair was floating in the air, their eyes glowing red and Shadow have something like the spear (I think that's what they call it) A bloody spear. And Sonic doesn't have anything.

Shadow stared at the man with evilly smile "I think it's time to kill you,"

Sonic nodded. "Yes, we don't need bad vampires here,"

Sonic and Shadow started attacking this vampire with Karnak. After a while Sonic and Shadow were covered with this vampire blood. And then, Sonic looked at Shadow as they turned back into normal. 

"Let's go home and check on Amy and Tikal,"

Shadow nodded.

And they started walking back to Amy's apartment.

_**"Amy's apartment"**_

Sonic opened the door and walked in to find Amy and Tikal and Shadow followed him.

"Amy!" Sonic said louder.

Amy turned around and looked at Sonic happily "Sonic!" and she then runs to him and hugs him.

Sonic placed his arms around her back and hugs her back. Shadow hide's his bleeding arm and walked to his bedroom quietly, Tikal looked at him and followed him. She then, knocked on the door and Shadow opened the door, he wasn't wearing a shirt and Tikal blushed when she saw him without his shirt.

"What's wrong, Tikal?" he asked.

"What's wrong, Shadow? Shouldn't you be with Sonic?" she asked.

Shadow looked down. "Why should I ruin their moment?"

Tikal kept looking at him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure come in," and he let's her in and closed the door behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

What will Tikal talk about? And did she understand what Amy said..

Find out in the next chapter.

R+R and my friend Karnak will be something important in the next chapter.


	4. Breaking the spell

Thank you so much for reviewing people.

Here is chapter four I hope you like it.

And thank you again.

---------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter four: Breaking the spell.**_

Tikal sat down on a chair in Shadow's room while Shadow sat down on the bed cleaning his arm.

Then he looked at her. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Shadow, Amy told me that you are alone all the time, " she looked down blushing.

"Is there something important?"

"I….I was really worried about you," she said fast.

Shadow looked at her with wide eyes. "This is the first time someone worrying about me,"

Tikal blushed even more, Shadow stood up and walked closer to her and knelt down, as he brought his face closer to her and whispered.

He looked with half eyes closed. "Are you hiding something from me?"

Tikal looked into his red eyes blushing.

"I….," she couldn't say it.

To her surprise she warm lips against hers and she looked with wide eyes but the, closed her eyes to half and felt herself kissing him back. Then, Shadow broke the kiss and looked at her with a warm look.

"Shadow….I…," a single tear rolled down her cheek.

He put his finger on her lips and wiped the tear with his other finger.

"Ssshhh…don't cry I know what you mean I don't like seeing anyone crying,"

Tikal hugged Shadow so tight and he hugged her back tight as well.

_**"One hour later"**_

Karnak came in to see Sonic and Shadow sitting with Amy and Tikal as he thought.

_"It'll be the end of this spell in you two,"_

Karnak walked to the living room where the others sitting and throws something in the air as Sonic and Shadow turned to look at Karnak. After a few minutes later they started breathing heavily and their eyes turned into red, they stood up but they fall on their knees.

"Sonic!!" Amy shouted.

Tikal shouted Shadow's name too. Amy and Tikal heard a voice, Karnak's voice but they didn't know that.

_"Don't touch them or you'll get the spell in you and you'll be vampires too…this thing is breaking the spell of the vampire in them,"_

Sonic and Shadow was juts like getting hurt; Tikal and Amy looked at them worried.

And then, Shadow and Sonic screamed. Amy and Tikal looked away closing their eyes shut tight. But the, Sonic and Shadow opened their eyes and stood up and shakes their heads.

"What happened?" Sonic asked looking at Amy and Tikal.

Amy opened her eyes looking worried at Sonic and Shadow. "Are you two okay?"

Shadow stared at the two girls with normal look. "Yes, we are okay,"

Tikal walked closer to Shadow and hugged him not caring what Amy and Sonic says. The other two lovers looked at them while Shadow was hugging Tikal tight.

Sonic smiled warmly and placed his arm around Amy's waist. "So wonderful,"

Amy smiled sweetly. "Yes," then, she looked at Karnak and thought. "Thank you, Karnak you are my best wolf,"

Shadow for the first time he loves a girl like that, a strong feeling between him and Tikal that will live in their hearts. Tikal turned her head to look at him and then kissed him on the lips and Shadow kissed back.

Sonic and Amy turned and walked away leaving the two new lovers alone and the two of them kissed as well and holding each other tight as Karnak smirked when he saw his bed was looking nice, he then lays down on it and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry it's a short chapter.

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Jet will be famous but how? winks

And Tails too nn And did Karnak really break the spell?

Find out in the next chapter.

R+R

See you and thank you for reviewing.


	5. As a band?

I'm sorry for taking so long and thank you for reviewing to me thank you so much.

Ready to know how Sonic, Jet, Shadow and Knuckles will be famous?

Here is chapter five read and review.

-------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter five: As band!?**_

_**"With Jet"**_

Jet was sitting on the chair his feet on the table with his eyes closed and singing. A man entered the room and Jet opened his eyes and placed his feet down as he looked at the man.

"Is something important this time?" Jet asked.

"Yes, sir," the man answered.

"What is it?"

"There is some people working and they want a band they choose you to be in the band with Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow," the man answered.

Jet looked at him with wide eyes "As a band?!"

"Yes, sir,"

Jet sighed. "With my rival?"

"Yes, sir," he nodded.

"Stop saying yes, sir!,"

"Okay, sir," the man nodded again.

Jet sighed again and stood up "I'm going to go and tell Sonic,"

Jet walked out to Sonic's house.

_**"With Sonic and Shadow"**_

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Tikal and Rouge were having fun in Sonic's and Shadow's house. Then, Amy heard a knock on the door; Shadow was about to stand up but Amy stood up before him.

"I'll see who is it,"

Everyone nodded and Amy walked to the front door and opened to see Jet.

"Hello, Amy," Jet greeted.

"Hello there, Jet," Amy greeted back smiling at him.

Amy let's Jet in and they walked to the living room, everyone were surprised of seeing Jet.

"What? I only came here to talk to Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow," Jet said.

Sonic looked with question face. "What's wrong?"

Jet looked away. "They choose us to be a band and sing,"

"Woohoo!" Sonic cheered up.

"That's great we'll be singers now," Shadow smiled at Jet.

Jet smiled now and looked at them. "At least we are friends,"

Everyone smiled at them. "We wish you luck guys,"

------------------------------------------------------------------

I know there is not that much details in this chapter but I will put more in the next chapter because they will start their band and there will be some funny parts.

R+R and see you in the next chapter.


End file.
